A conventional hand tool, such as ratchet wrench, fits with variety of connection column, such as a socket. The ratchet wrench contains a steel ball accommodated in the polygonal groove of the ratchet member of the ratchet wrench so as to retain with the socket after the socket inserts into the polygonal groove.
However, it is difficult to retain or remove the socket with or from the steel ball.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.